Les enfants ne mentent pas
by Shammalo
Summary: La vérité sors toujours de la bouche des enfants.
1. Chapter 1

_**LES ENFANTS NE MENTENT PAS **_

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors, j'ai lu cette fiction que j'ai beaucoup aimé, donc après avoir eu l'autorisation de la traduire par l'auteur, je voulais vous la montrer. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme moi.

Je précise que rien n'est à moi, même pas l'idée ^^.

Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire l'original, c'est toujours mieux =). Voili voilou, bonne lecture =).

Dans la vie il y a plusieurs sortes de drogues, et heureusement pour Teresa Lisbon, la caféine était l'une d'elles légales. Son rituel du café le matin était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais permis à quelqu'un de gâcher. Même Jane avait appris que la seule chose à faire pour avoir une Teresa calme toute la journée était de lui offrir une tasse de café et de la laisser le boire en paix.

« Teresa, je dois y aller, Anne commence le travail, surveille Claire. »

C'était arrivé si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre que son plus jeune frère, Mickaël était entré dans son bureau sans frapper, lui avait parlé ( faisant d'ailleurs la confusion entre les noms de sa femme et de sa fille ), avait laissé sa fille de cinq ans sur son canapé et était reparti, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

« Salut, tata Tessie. » Lui dit Anne avec un petit sourire. Caché dans son dos, un poney qui semblait aussi grand qu'elle.

« Papa a dit que je devais être sage parce-que le bébé arrive ! »

« Oui, ma puce. » Dit-elle avec hésitation, pas vraiment convaincue de ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle s'agenouilla face à l'enfant.

« Et ce soir, dès que j'aurais fini mon travail, nous irons voir ta mère et le bébé, ok ? »

Et merde, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Oui, la journée allait être relativement calme, pas de meurtres, rançons ou autres crimes particulièrement cruels, juste de la paperasse, mais il était seulement 10 heures du matin et il lui restait encore au moins sept heures à travailler … Maintenant il lui restait sept heures à travailler et une petite fille de cinq ans à occuper.

« Qui était l'homme qui vient de sortir en courant de votre bureau ? Était-il un quelconque amant que vous auriez effrayé à mort ? S'il te plaît, ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez menacé avec votre arme comme vous le faîtes avec moi, parce-que …Oh, regardez moi cela ! »

Lisbon fit rouler ses yeux. Patrick Jane ne s'était jamais préoccupé de frapper à la porte quand elle était fermée, pourquoi le ferait-il quand elle était ouverte ? Et pourquoi s'ennuyer à vérifier si une autre personne est là ?

« Regardez qui nous avons là ! Une si charmante petite fille. Salut, quel est le prénom d'une si jolie princesse ? »

Lisbon était déjà sur ses pieds, lui lançant un regard glacial, pendant qu'il prenait sa place, s'agenouillant devant Anne et faisant une grimace à Lisbon.

« Non, attends, je parie que je peux te dire ton prénom »

« Mais tu ne me connais pas. » Fit remarquer Anne, toujours avec son petit sourire. Et sur le moment, un bref instant, Lisbon put vraiment voir Jane avec sa fille et quel excellent père il a pu être.

« Oui, mais je vais te dire un secret, parce-que tu vois ... » il fit une pause en regardant autour de lui et murmurant, comme si c'était réellement un secret ou quelque chose de très sérieux. « Je peux lire les pensées ! ».

« Personne ne peux lire les esprits, Idiot ! »

« Oh ! Tu me vexes là, jeune fille ! Je vais montrer à toi et à cette infidèle femme que je peux lire les pensées ! »

Patrick devint un peu plus sérieux, regardant profondément dans les yeux de la fille, une main sur son front, comme s'il établissait une sorte de contact psychique.

« Mmm … tu es … la nièce de l'agent Lisbon … »

Teresa roula des yeux encore une fois, avec sa photo sur son bureau, c'était assez évident qu'elle était sa nièce.

« Tu as … cinq ans et tu es né … mmm … en Mars, je dirais … le 23 ? Non, pas le 23, tu l'as célébré le 23 mais tu es né le 19 mars … Ta mère va avoir un bébé, et même si tu ne sais pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon, tu t'en moques, parce-que tu veux juste être une grande sœur. Et ton nom, c'est Anne Teresa Lisbon ! »

« Chouette, maintenant, m'ennuyez de vous suffit plus alors vous allez ennuyez ma nièce ! »

Anne sursauta de surprise, toute excitée, elle regarda l'homme face à elle, puis sa tante, puis à nouveau l'homme.

« Oui, je m'appelle Anne Teresa Lisbon, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Je suis Patrick Jane, mon cœur »

« Tu es un agent spécial comme tata Tessie ? »

« Non, je suis un consultant, ça veut dire que j'aide ta tante. Je travaille avec ... »

« Pour.. » Lisbon le corrigea.

« Vous n'auriez pas clôt la moitié des affaires que vous avez faites sans moi ! Laissez-moi au moins le plaisir de penser que je fais, en effet, partie de votre équipe et que je ne suis pas un simple outil entre vos mains. »

« C'est marrant, j'allais dire la même chose de vous parce-que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes vos outils, Jane. »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes juste énervée parce-que je ne vous dit pas mes plans. La seule raison pour laquelle je les garde secrets c'est parce-que je sais que vous ne voudrez pas les suivre. »

« Ah, bien, maintenant c'est de ma faute si je risque de me faire virer ! »

« Allez, vous savez que si Hightower vous a suspendu, c'était juste pour prouver son autorité, ce n'était pas contre vous. »

« Ouais, parce-que le monde tourne autour de Patrick Jane, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, c'était une manière indirecte de me menacer ! Elle espérait que je ne franchisse pas les lignes en faisant cela, mais elle ne me connait pas assez bien. Il y a des squelettes dans son tiroir, et croyez-moi, Lisbon, si elle ose mettre en danger votre travail, je n'hésiterais pas à jouer de mon charisme et de mes talents de médium pour votre bien ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas un médium, Jane, ET, vous ne ferez pas vos trucs de mentaliste sur notre boss. »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Elle ne verra rien venir ! Hightower peut croire que c'est une femme forte mais c'est un humain comme nous tous … et une femme. Et il est reconnu qu'aucune femme ne me résiste. Après tout, je suis celui qui obtient presque toujours ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ma chère Lisbon ? »

« Vous savez, parfois, je me demande pourquoi je continue d'essayer de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans votre crâne. Vous n'êtes pas … Sérieusement, Jane, pourquoi devez-vous toujours me mettre en colère comme ça ? »

« Bah, je ne pense pas que deux ou trois fois par jour puisse compter comme toujours... »

« Êtes-vous amoureux de tata Tessie ? »

Lisbon se retourna vers sa filleule, qu'ils avaient oubliés, avec horreur, incapable de comprendre où elle avait bien pu aller chercher cette idée. Jane amoureux d'elle... et peut-être que Pégases était réel.

« Annie, on ne pose pas des questions comme celle-là à quelqu'un que tu n'avais jamais vu avant ! Ce n'est pas poli. »

« Anne, pourquoi penses-tu que je serais amoureux de ta tante ? » Demanda un Jane calme, comme s'il parlait de glaces ou de dessin animés.

« Papa dit que les garçons mettent les filles en colère pour se faire remarquer quand ils sont amoureux d'elles. Il dit que Tommy Green au jardin d'enfants est amoureux de moi parce-qu'il m'embête toujours. »

Elle fit une pause puis revenant au sujet principal qu'elle avait l'air de tenir à cœur.

« M. Patrick, vous allez devenir mon oncle ? »

« A…a…A…Annie! »

Lisbon retomba sur son fauteuil alors que le sourire de Jane devenait de plus en plus grand. Il rigolait presque comme un maniaque.

« Lisbon, j'essaye d'avoir une conversation avec Annie, ce n'est pas poli de nous interrompre … Maintenant Annie, pourquoi me demandes-tu si je vais devenir ton oncle ? »

« Tata Tessie parles toujours de toi quand elle vient nous voir. Maman nous dit qu'elle est toujours triste jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur raconte quelque chose de drôle que tu as fait pour attraper les méchants et elle sourit. Papa dit que tu fais de sa vie un enfer … tu ne diras pas à papa que j'ai dit ce mot, il ne voudrait pas ! »

« Non, mon cœur, nous ne dirons pas à ton père que tu l'as dit. Mais je suis curieux, qu'a t-il dit ? »

« Il dit que tu fais de sa vie un enfer mais que tu la rend aussi très très très heureuse. Et que vu qu'elle parle toujours de toi, elle t'aime. »

Elle fit une pause encore une fois.

« Vous allez vous marier ? Claire Denvers a été au mariage de sa tante et elle arrête pas de nous dire comment elle a jeté les pétales sur l'allée de l'église. Je veux jeter les pétales moi aussi. »

« A... Annie ! Je ne parle pas tout le temps de Jane, ça peut arriver mais seulement quand on parle avec ton père d'une affaire. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes jeune fille ! »

« Je ne mens pas, tu parles tout le temps de M. Patrick ! »

« Oui Lisbon, la vérité sors de la bouche des enfants ! Et ce n'est pas bien non plus de mentir à un enfant ! »

« Vas tu devenir mon oncle ? » Annie reposa sa question.

« Tu veux savoir un secret, Annie ? »

Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille que Lisbon ne put entendre. Tout de suite après, elle courut hors de la pièce et partit s'asseoir sur le sofa de Jane en attendant qu'il l'appelle pour qu'elle puisse revenir.

« Jane, à quoi, Diable, jouez vous ? Je sais que vous vous comportez tout le temps comme un enfant de cinq ans mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour jouer avec une vrai fillette de cinq ans en lui racontant des histoires. »

Sa voix était sèche, il s'approcha d'elle, toujours sur son siège.

« Techniquement parlant, c'est elle qui a fait le gros de la conversation, je n'ai fais que poser une question. Et vous avez menti. Elle a dit que vous parliez toujours de moi et vous avez osé le nier. Vous l'avez appelé menteuse mais Annie n'est plus impressionnée par sa tante Tessie. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis la regarda bien dans les yeux.

« Elle préfère son oncle Patrick maintenant. »

« Jane, vous n'êtes pas son oncle ».

« Pas encore. »

« Jane, vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais son oncle. »

« Mais quand on sera marié, je deviendrai son oncle, Tessie »

« Ne m'appelez pas Tessie, vous n'êtes pas un enfant de cinq ans. »

« Mais vous dîtes toujours que je suis tout comme, Lisbon »

« Bien ! Dommage, les enfants de cinq ans ne peuvent pas se marier. »

« Lisbon, êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous voulez que l'on se marrie ? Je suis choqué ! Je savais que je vous fascinais depuis que l'on s'est rencontré. »

« Jane, je ne ... »

« Vous savez, c'est bizarre, mais vous n'avez pas nié le fait que vous m'aimez. »

Jane la regarda avec ce putain de sourire. Son regard, ses mots … les papillons étaient de retour.

« Vous rougissez, c'est mignon. Vous ferez une belle mariée ! Et nos enfants … avec mon intelligence et votre beauté, ils vont conquérir le monde ! »

« Je ne suis pas ... »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, plus depuis qu'une simple bise de Jane sur ses lèvres la fit taire. Une bise de trois ou quatre secondes qui lui fit tout oublier.

« Soyez prêtes à neuf heures et mettez quelque chose de joli.»

Jane était déjà sur le pas de la porte, la laissant sans voix et en transe sur son fauteuil, regardant devant elle comme une statue.

« Hey, Annie, écoutes – il s'assit juste à côté de la petite fille sur le sofa – voudrais tu être la fille qui lancera les fleurs quand j'épouserais ta tante ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blond hair, green eyes**_

Hello tout le monde,

Je voulais remercier Ahelya, ImaginePeace, allison71230, filament-de-lune, LAurore et LizfromItaly pour leur reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'espère vous poster le chapitre 3 plus rapidement, bonne lecture =).

Teresa Lisbon a toujours aimé son job pour plusieurs raisons, avec le temps elle a réalisé que c'était parce-qu'il ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser. L'une des choses auxquelles elle détestait penser était à quel point sa vie était devenu solitaire. Bien sûr elle avait une famille; elle avait Michael, Tommy et Robert, trois merveilleux frères qu'elle avait pratiquement élevé seule. Michael l'avait même fait tata deux fois déjà, mais même si elle les aimait énormément, elle était toujours seule. Ils étaient une famille mais ils avaient leur propre vie; elle n'avait pas d'enfants, ni même un homme pour pouvoir imaginer avoir des bébés. Un homme qui, à la fin de la journée, l'attendrait à la maison, avec un bon dîner, ou un bon bain chaud, en essayant d'effacer la douleur de son boulot. Jane n'était pas à la maison avec elle tous les soirs. Il ne l'étreignait pas dans son sommeil. Il ne la surprenait pas avec des diners ou des pique-niques.

Assise devant la chambre de Claire à l'hôpital à 19h00, Lisbon relâcha sa respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Elle appréciait Patrick Jane. Et elle l'appréciait comme une femme apprécie un homme avec qui elle n'a pas de relations. Elle a des sentiments pour lui, un certain genre de sentiments.

Elle sourit un peu, pensant que certains guerriers, quand ils admettaient la défaite des plus courageux guerriers, souriaient de la même manière; Oui, d'une certaine manière, elle admettait la défaite. Patrick Jane, le consultant agaçant et fatiguant, avait pris une place spéciale dans son cœur, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait de profonds sentiments pour lui, elle ne pouvait que le constater et c'était vraiment bon de l'admettre, comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules.

Pour être honnête, si elle devait y repenser, ce n'était pas une grosse surprise. Elle avait déjà eu des pensées sur lui; certaines pensées, que, merci Dieu, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Michael ( bien qu'elle en avait déjà parlé à Claire, un jour où elles étaient seules, dînant après une session thérapeutique de shopping prénatale, mais sa belle-sœur avait promis de garder le secret depuis que Lisbon avait promis de ne pas dire à Michael que sa femme faisaient des rêves sur Brad Pitt, un acteur appelé Eddie Cahill et Keanu Reeves jouant le rôle d'un agent secret anglais ), mais elle n'avait pas repensé à cela depuis qu'elle lisait des romans à l'eau de rose avant d'aller se coucher. Jane et elle étaient les principaux personnages et la seule raison pour laquelle elle les avaient choisis eux deux étaient pour son besoin de romance durant les dernières années. Il était donc évident qu'elle ait choisit une personne de son entourage (bien que Claire lui ait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi Cho ou Rigsby si c'était la seule raison pour avoir choisi Jane … C'est une bonne question, à laquelle Teresa n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses). Et ces rêves … Et bien, ce sont de vraiment bons rêves, et lui aussi est bon dans ses rêves, admet-elle en souriant et rougissant. Mais les rêves sont une chose et dans la réalité, sa relation avec Jane est complètement différent. Et franchement, ses pensées étaient aussi un peu effrayantes …

« Tata Tessie ? »

Elle avait encore une fois oublié sa nièce, assise sur ses genoux, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, trop perdue dans ses pensées sur Jane. Il aura fallu que sa nièce la tire par la manche pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

« On peut aller vois le bébé, maintenant ? »

« Bien … bien sûr, ma puce ! »

Alors qu'elle se levait et marchait main dans la main avec Annie, Lisbon fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put, comme si elle voulait faire passer un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ne ressentait pas. A la place, elle ressentait ce sentiment idiot d'une adolescente amoureuse qui oublie tout ce qui l'entoure hormis son prince charmant …

« Annie, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Avant d'entrer, Lisbon s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Annie. Mal-à-l'aise, elle se mordit les dents, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer son raisonnement à Annie.

Alors qu'elle gardait le poney dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, Annie acquiesça, levant ses sourcils avec une expression de curiosité et de compréhension.

« Ne dis pas à papa et maman ce que M. Patrick a dit, d'accord ? »

« Mais M. Patrick et maman et papa disent que c'est pas bien de mentir.- Annie baissa sa voix, se rapprochant de sa tante – Et les mauvaises personnes vont en enfer, c'est ce que disent Sœur Mary et le Père Joseph ! »

« Mais tu ne vas pas leur mentir, Annie. Mentir, c'est dire quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé ou qui s'est passé différemment. Ce que je te demande, c'est juste … d'oublier ce que t'as dit M. Patrick aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit à l'enfant, un peu coupable de lui apprendre à mentir, mais elle savait exactement comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'un enfant après avoir élevé ses trois frères. En réponse, Annie sourit comme dans son bureau lorsque Jane s'était présenté, et entra en courant dans la chambre jusqu'au berceau et déposa à l'intérieur un cadeau pour le bébé, son poney bien-aimé.

« Claire, comment tu fais pour rester aussi belle alors que tu viens d'accoucher. »

Lisbon demanda, avec un sourire et de la joie dans sa voix, à sa belle-sœur pendant qu'elle s'approchait du lit et lui embrassait la joue. Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard noir, toujours mal-à-l'aise avec ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Mick, la prochaine fois que tu as besoin de faire garder Annie parce-que tu es effrayé par quelque chose, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles d'abord et non que tu l'abandonnes dans mon bureau sans m'avertir. Tu vois, il y a ce léger petit détail : je suis un flic donc je passe ma journée à attraper des mecs pas nets … »

« Je peux tenir le bébé ? » Lâcha Annie. Elle se tourna vers son père, qui s'approchait du berceau, avec un grand sourire, toute excitée. L'homme lui sourit et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se détourner et de poser le bébé dans les bras de sa tante.

« Et voilà. » Mick regarda, avec les larmes aux yeux, Teresa , qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis longtemps, ajusté le bébé dans ses bras pour qu'ils soient à l'aise. Un petit ange blond comme sa mère et avec les yeux verts de son papa.

« Tessie, je te présente, Anthony Edward Lisbon ... »

« Oh, il semblerait que papa ait enfin eu son petit garçon, n'est ce pas ? »

Même si Tony était encore trop jeune pour sourire, elle était sûre que lorsqu'elle lui chatouillait gentiment le ventre, il était en train de sourire et de rire et Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler elle aussi, souriant et pleurant de joie en même temps, envahie par les émotions de cette journée, le souvenir du rapide baiser encore encrée dans son esprit et la promesse faites avec ses mots puis avec ses yeux …

« Wow, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avec Annie, mais Tessie est plutôt naturelle avec les enfants ... »

Mick parlait à sa femme mais restait perdu dans la contemplation de sa sœur avec son bébé dans les bras, continuant de sourire et lui chantant à présent une petite chanson, le chatouillant toujours légèrement sur ses petits pieds.

« Ta sœur sera une bonne mère. »

« Tata Tessie va avoir un bébé avec M. Patrick ? » Demanda innocemment Annie comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, sortant sa tante de ses pensées.

Seigneur. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Annie pour qu'aujourd'hui, elle dise toujours quelque chose au mauvais moment ? Et pourquoi parlait-elle de Patrick alors que sa tante venait de lui demander de ne pas en parler ? … Puis ça la frappa, Annie était une personne littérale, et quand on lui disait quelque chose, il fallait bien spécifier de quoi on parlait, sinon … Teresa lui avait demandé de ne parler de ce qu'avait fait et dit Patrick, pas de ne pas parler de lui du tout …

« Elle a rencontré Pa... Jane – Elle se corrigea rapidement alors qu'elle remettait Tony dans les bras de son père. - Oui, elle a rencontré Jane au bureau aujourd'hui et vous savez, à cinq ans et tout, donc maintenant elle fais une fixation sur lui ... »

Il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de savoir que sa sœur faisait aussi une fixation sur lui et qu'elle avait passé toute la journée à penser au rencard qu'elle allait avoir avec lui ce soir, qu'il l'avait embrassé, et surtout que la raison pour laquelle elle était autant émue par Tony, avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux verts, était qu'il semblait être un parfait mélange entre elle et Jane.

« Et depuis qu'elle craque pour lui, elle demande si c'est toi qui va avoir un bébé avec lui ? » Mick sourit doucement, appréciant de mettre Teresa mal-à-l'aise, mais leva un sourcil interrogatif, se demandant si sa soeur ne lui cachait pas quelque chose …

« Ce n'est pas mon copain ! »

Elle lui répondit avec le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée quand il lui avait dit ses trois mots qui l'avait rendue pantelante. Même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple pour le moment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait mal de dire ses mots, comme s'ils étaient faux, que c'était un mensonge ; alors qu'elle ajoutait dans sa tête un « encore » à son commentaire sur le statut de Jane, une autre chose la frappa. Même si elle ne rêvait pas de lui dans un paysage romancier, elle rêvait quand même de lui ; toutes ces journées de rêve qu'elle s'inventait avec un mari et une famille, il a toujours été là, et les enfants, même si elle ne voyait qu'eux, ils étaient blonds aux yeux verts ou bruns aux yeux bleus. Il était toujours là, peut-être pas depuis le début mais les rêves avaient commencés il y a longtemps. Peut-être qu'il suffisait qu'Annie le dise pour qu'elle le voie. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un enfant avant et elle a toujours pensé qu'il serait un peu … effrayant, blessé. Mais il ne l'était pas : Jane a été parfait avec Annie. Il s'est comporté comme un père avec sa fille.

Souriante, elle salua tout le monde rapidement, promettant de revenir bientôt, et rentra chez elle, pensant à deux choses. Son rencard imminent avec Jane et comment faire pour rendre ses rêves réalité.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ne le nie pas, ne me ment pas.**_

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3, encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive pour vous traduire la suite, même si certaines d'entre vous connaissent déjà la suite ^^.

Bonne lecture.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, les événements de la journée la frappèrent, ainsi que l'heure : elle avait passé toute la journée au bureau, puis à l'hôpital, se permettant seulement un rapide déjeuner pour qu'Annie puisse manger quelque chose de comestible ou de sain, (parce-que s'il y a une chose qui obsède Claire, c'est l'alimentation. En plus, elle a déjà perdu les responsabilités du membre de la famille préféré en faveur de Jane, et Annie n'est pas rancunière bien longtemps) et maintenant, arrêtant de sourire comme l'idiote qu'elle était devenue, elle avait moins d'une heure pour prendre une douche, se raser, se maquiller, trouver la parfaite robe pour impressionner Jane, et … et elle s'arrêta de courir dans les escaliers pour revenir dans le salon, regardant, stupéfaite, la nouvelle robe de marque appuyé sur le dos du sofa, avec une grande enveloppe à son nom.

Presque effrayée, Lisbon prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et commença à rire comme une fillette en reconnaissant l'écriture : les lignes, ordonnées, élégantes et cette calligraphie était unique, et même si cet homme était contre la paperasserie, elle était capable de reconnaître cette écriture ; elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder la signature pour confirmer ses soupçons : Jane.

Précautionneusement, elle l'ouvrit et lut chaque mot, chaque ligne, rigolant et souriant, oubliant tout excepté cette lettre dans ses mains et l'homme qui l'avait écrite.

_Ma chère Teresa,_

_Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'une si belle créature doit posséder quelque chose d'approprier pour notre soirée ensemble, mais je pensais, qu'avec tous les évènements de cette journée, je pourrais vous épargner une perte de temps à chercher ce que vous devriez porter – D'ailleurs, vous m'avez aidé tellement de fois que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et que vous ne le prendrez pas mal._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas demandé à Van Pelt votre taille : c'est juste, qu'après tout ce temps, je vous connais. Bon je ne connais peut-être pas tout, mais cela ne saurait tarder, ma chère …_

_Souvenez-vous juste que, nous étions peut-être en train de flirter mais je pensais chaque mots que j'ai dit aujourd'hui. Attendez-moi ma belle Teresa ; je serais bientôt là … Patrick._

_p.s : Même si je reviens ici, j'ai remis la clé de secours sous la paillasson ; ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus sûr. _

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle relâcha sa respiration qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu, et même si elle était relativement pressée, elle ne put résister à la tentation de regarder ce qu'il lui avait amené. Elle ouvrit la housse et trouva la plus belle robe qu'elle ait vu dans sa vie : une robe de cocktail en soie rouge qui descendait jusqu'au genoux, sans manches, coupé sous les seins, un peu dans un style empire, avec de légers volants. Elle l'effleura, s'attardant dessus et rigola comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant : Jane lui sortait le grand jeu, lui faisant ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, et, à sa plus grand surprise, ce n'était pas le sentiment effrayant auquel elle s'attendait en pensant à Jane ; bien sûr c'était … bizarre, mais alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle comprit que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le moment était autre chose : de la trépidation. Elle allait sortir pour un rendez-vous galant avec Patrick Jane et elle mourrait d'impatience qu'il frappe à sa porte.

Une fois arrivé devant chez elle, Jane se mit à réfléchir, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de s'accorder aujourd'hui ; ses doigts étaient là, tout près de la sonnette, prêt à appuyer sur le bouton, mais il en était incapable. Quelques gouttes de transpiration apparurent sur son front lorsqu'il comprit l'énormité de la chose : il allait sortit avec Lisbon, avec Teresa Lisbon. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle soit sa boss, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, le problème était … Teresa était étourdissante, belle à couper le souffle, aimante, profonde, amusante, une des quelques personnes qui étaient d'accord avec lui, toujours trop occupé à prendre soin des autres pour penser à elle, elle se remet en cause, et … et ceci n'est pas la moitié de ses qualités. Et le fait qu'il lui trouve autant de qualités lui faisait un peu peur car la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il avait fini avec la bague au doigt ...

Cependant, il se mit à sourire en décidant d'être courageux, c'était Lisbon, et toutes ses qualitées qu'il venait d'énumérer l'avaient rendu amoureux d'elle. Oui, il était amoureux et ce n'était pas un problème, du moins, plus maintenant. Après tout, il y avait bien une raison au fait qu'il flirtait avec elle et ses sentiments pour elle étaient la principale raison qui faisait qu'il aimait tant taquiner la petite brunette. Au début, il ne se serait jamais permis d'admettre cette défaite sentimentale, surtout parce-qu'il le voyait comme une trahison envers sa femme et sa fille; puis il avait compris qu'elles l'aimaient suffisemment pour vouloir qu'il soit heureux, avec ou sans elles, et sa principale préoccupation était Red John : et si ce fou avait décidé de la prendre pour cible à cause de ses sentiments pour elle. Dans les rares moments où il arrivait à dormir, il avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de sa femme et de sa fille puis son ancienne famille avait laissé place à une ombre menaçant d'un couteau Lisbon. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela : il n'allait pas laisser Red John le rendre misérable et malheureux, il n'allait pas contrôler sa vie et il n'allait pas laisser son besoin de vengeance l'écarter de Lisbon, SA Lisbon. Il avait confiance en elle, et en l'équipe : il savait qu'ils allaient finir par l'amener devant la justice, tôt ou tard, il n'avait plus de raison de vouloir le tuer lui-même ; en faisant cela, il s'écarterait de Lisbon et il ne pouvait pas, ne le voulait pas. Elle était plus précieuse que sa vengeance. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait ce que c'était que d'être un mari aimé et un père attentionné, et la délicieuse et légèrement diabolique créature qui avait passé la journée dans le bureau de Lisbon aujourd'hui avait rendu ses souvenirs plus forts encore. Il se souvenait des sensations et voulait les ressentir encore … et avec Teresa Lisbon.

« Je pense que c'est le moment où tu devrais appuyer sur la sonnette » – Son doigt ne touchait toujours pas le bouton lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, souriante et joyeuse, éclairant la pièce par sa présence. - « Désolée, c'est juste que je t'ai vu sur le patio, et ... »

« Wow ... »

Il l'admira comme il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois auparavant, lors de ce gala de charité où elle portait une robe de soirée époustouflante, bien que cette fois-ci soit différent : il pouvait l'observer de près et non à distance comme la première fois. Teresa souria encore une fois comme une enfant face au regard de Jane, mordant ses lèvres rendues pourpres par l'émotion. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu perdre ses mots, jamais être frappé par quelque chose, et surtout par par elle.

« Merci pour la robe, Patrick, elle est vraiment magnifique. Tu n'avais pas besoin de dépenser de l'argent pour moi. » Dit-elle en souriant, même si elle était flattée et assez heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, notant aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dérangé par le fait de remplacer le vouvoiement professionnel et les Jane, Lisbon par leur prénom respectifs.

« Ce n'ést pas la robe qui est magnifique, Teresa. »

Il lui fit un baise-main sans défaire leur contact visuel, la faisant fondre sur place.

« Tu l'as rendu magnifique. Tu pourrais rendre beau n'importe quel vieu truc. Après tout, comme disait Juliette, _qu'est ce qu'un nom ? Ce que l'on appelle une rose sentirait-il aussi bon s'il portait un autre nom ? _»

« Merci ! »

Elle réussit à lui répondre entre ses rires, alors qu'elle prenait ses clés à l'intérieur et fermait sa porte derrière elle ; elle partait déjà en direction de la voiture, sa voiture pour une fois, quand il l'arrêta. La prenant par le poignet, il la força à tourner autour de lui, les joues roses, un sourire incertain, les yeux verts dans les bleus.

« Patrick ? »

« Laisse-moi t'admirer encore un instant, je veux imprimer cette image dans ma tête pour le reste de ma vie. »

Il lui parla sincèrement, avec un vrai sourire, ce qui était rare, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il se pencha pour qu'il soit au même niveau pour se regarder ; elle était une apparition …... (comme la fois où il avait l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la vue après l'explosion), et il se demanda si les autres hommes pensaient la même chose ou si c'était juste le fruit de son esprit, trompé par ses sentiments. Elle portait la robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille, avec une paire de sandale noire avec de légers talons (qui montraient des ongles vernis en rose) avec un sac à main assorti ; elle avait mis juste ce qu'il fallait de maquillage, une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles et sa croix et elle portait cette odeur qu'il aimant tant, un mix de citron, rose et de Lisbon …

Dès qu'il s'écarta, continuant de lui sourire, son contact lui manqua, la chaleur de ses joues, la sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ce cour et intime moment.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? »

Finalement, Lisbon repris le contrôle de ses émotions et posa la question qui lui avait occupé l'esprit toute la journée.

« Ça, ma chère – Jane retrouva son comportement habituel ainsi que son éternel sourire narquois – est une surprise … »

Pour une fois, il respecta les limitations de vitesse, ne voulant pas l'énerver mais juste apprécier sa présence à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible. Ils restèrent silencieux mais ce n'était pas un silence embarassant. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les légers contacts, ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle posait sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour l'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, et ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il faisait la même chose …

« Sérieusement, Patrick, où allons-nous ? On a déjà quitté Sacramento... »

« Teresa, Teresa, Teresa, je pensais que tu savais déjà que, lorsque tu es avec moi, la patience est une vertue que tu vas devoir posséder ».

Acceptant cette réponse et retombant dans le silence, Lisbon se mit à rigoler, bientôt rejoint par son voisin : ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas réellement le Patrick Jane que beaucoup pensaient connaître, le Patrick qu'elle n'avait pas cru, l'homme qu'elle voyait depuis le début.

« Nous y voilà. »

Alors qu'il garait la voiture près d'un parc, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une ville à environ trente minutes de Sacramento, appélé Woodland. Elle descendit de la voiture, pendant qu'il lui tenait la porte, et se demanda ce qu'il avait préparé et pourquoi il semblait chercher quelque chose plus loin éclairé par les phares de la voiture.

« Patrick, qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ? Je pensais que … »

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la conduire en direction d'une masse d'herbe verte entre de vieux arbres. Avec surprise, elle réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris dans la voiture était un panier, et que tout était déjà en place pour un pic-nic romantique parfait. Une douce et chaude couverture les attendaient sur l'herbe, entouré de bougies et d'une radio qui n'attendait que Jane pour appuyer sur la bouton « start ».

« Je t'ai dis d'être belle, ce que, permets-moi de te le dire, tu es tout le temps. Je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais mentionné un restaurant … parce-que je n'y ai jamais pensé. On mérite quelque chose de spécial pour notre premier rencard et ceci est le plus spécial auquel j'ai pensé. »

« Mais, comment … quand, je veux dire … »

Elle le regardait, étonnée et silencieuse mais la lueur dans ses yeux lui montrait qu'elle était heureuse. Il comprit qu'aucun autre homme ne lui avait proposé un rencard comme celui-ci auparavant et il pensa à tous ses imbéciles avec qui elle avait eu des rencards et se demanda comment ils avaient pu être aussi idiots pour ne pas avoir réussi à la rendre heureuse …

« Il se trouve qu'un homme que je connais, habite dans le coin … »

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la couverture, comme si c'était quelque chose d'indispensable, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire toute seule, trop préicieuse pour faire quelque chose toute seule. Aucun d'eux ne portait le masque qu'ils portaient le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, comme si, déjà dans le passé, ils pouvaient dire qu'ils finiraient ensemble et qu'ils étaient trop effrayés pour y faire face. Prenant son temps, il s'assit à ses côtés et sans détacher son regard de sa silhouette, il sortit quelques objets du panier … du Carpaccio de festons de mer (Petit hors-sujet : je ne savais pas trop comment traduire ce plat, j'espère c'est bien cela, si ça n'existe pas, Jane aura inventé un plat rien que pour Lisbon =P) avec des pois, des patates douces avec du saumon, et un tupperware transparent avec, à l'intérieur …

« Il y a des fraises, du chocolat et des tartes sablées de La Cuisine ! » Dit-elle stupéfaite, tentant d'aller directement à la source.

« Je me suis fait dire que tu voulais visiter La Cuisine mais que tu n'avais jamais le temps, alors j'ai pensé que si Mohammed ne peut pas aller aux Montagnes alors ce serait les Montagnes qui iraient à Mohammed. »

Il lui sourit sincèrement, content d'avoir eu une bonne idée et qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Il s'arrêta un peu avant de lui donner un verre de vin rouge qu'il avait pris dans la boite.

« Tiens, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, parce-que c'est la première fois que je fais ça mais j'ai entendu dire que Le Toscane 3 de 2007 était un excellent rouge, il semble que ce soit un mix de Merlot, Cabernet et de Sangiovese … »

« Ce n'est pas censé être du blanc avec du poisson ? »

Elle lui demanda en souriant, appréciant le goût particulier de ce vin.

« Sérieusement, Teresa, cites-moi une fois où j'ai suivi les règles. »

« Accordé. »

Bien qu'elle souriait toujours, Jane sut que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était sérieux et que, quoi que ce soit, ça la troublait.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de frimer … »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle voulait garder les pieds sur terre, pensant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ou pour durer ; sa vie avait été si dure qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant lorsqu'elle avait compris que les rêves qui deviennent la réalité est un événement rare.

« Frimer, chère Teresa, est ce que je fais tous les jours pour t'impressionner – Il était sérieux, plus de trace du Patrick Jane qu'elle avait tant vu ; il lui offrit sa fourchette, lui faisant goûter le saumon, puis continua. - Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est pour nous deux, je veux avoir de beaux souvenirs. Je veux que tu te sentes aussi spéciale que tu l'es. Et je ne veux jamais oublier la femme qui m'as fait réalisé que je pouvais encore aimer. »

Une pointe de tristesse s'abattit sur eux, mais pour différentes raisons, et Jane sentit le besoin de clarifier ses paroles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'elle était vraiment la première personne qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion.

« Elles étaient des amis, Teresa. J'ai peut-être été dîner avec elle mais je n'ai jamais eu de rencard. C'est toi, Teresa. Ça toujours été toi ... »

« C'est juste que … c'est fou – Elle détourna son regard, réalisant les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, effrayée par eux et par leurs conséquences – On ne devrait pas … On ne peut pas … En plus, tu es tellement parfait, et ça va juste rendre les choses plus durs quand … »

Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains et pleura, toutes ses larmes qu'elle voulait cacher devant lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter … C'était trop d'émotions.

« Teresa, m'aimes-tu ? »

Ses mains sur les siennes, il la força à le regarder.

« C'est inutile, le dire à voix haute ne fera que rendre la situation plus difficile quand … »

« Dis juste oui ou non Teresa – Il l'interrompit en douceur avec ses mots et sa faible voix qui semblait cassée et désespéré – Arrête de nier la vérité, Teresa. Tu dis toujours à Annie qu'elle ne doit pas mentir … Même si tu es une adulte, tu ne dois pas mentir non plus. S'il te plaît, Teresa, dis moi la vérité, dis moi ce que tu ressens … »

Les yeux toujours baignés de larmes lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle lui sourit, et posa sa main droite sur la joue de Patrick alors sa main gauche entrelaçait ses doigts avec ceux de Jane.

« Je t'aime, Patrick. »

« Bien, c'est suffisant. »

Sans lâcher son regard, dans ce qui était un des moments les plus intimes de sa vie, il approcha sa main droite de ses lèvres et embrassa chacun de ses doigts avant de continuer.

« Savoir que tu m'aimes en retour est suffisant pour moi pour ne plus vouloir la mort de Red John. Jamais je ne te blesserai volontairement, Teresa, tu dois le savoir, et je sais que si je le tuait, ça te déchirerait. Et puis, – Il lui mit une fraise avec du chocolat dans la bouche, toujours la voix basse mais plus désespéré. - mon bonheur sera la meilleure des revanches … »

Lisbon ferma les yeux avec anticipation en le voyant de penché vers elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres, le faisant frissonner, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules dénudées, sa douce et pâle peau, dans ses cheveux noirs, sur son corps entier, comme si c'était une carte. Les doigts de Lisbon, eux, restaient sagement dans les douces boucles blondes du mentalist qu'elle avait longtemps rêvé de toucher.

Timidement et hésitant, il l'embrassa une première fois, comme dans son bureau, un simple bisou, mais dès qu'il s'écarta, elle le regarda un bref instant avant de s'approcher de nouveau, elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus …

Pendant qu'ils souriaient en s'embrassant et rigolaient, heureux, leurs doigts se trouvèrent à nouveau, et à ce moment, Lisbon comprit qu'il lui avait dit la vérité et qua sa famille était partie.

Wow, ça y est, j'ai enfin réussi à traduire ce chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plû ? N'oubliez pas les petites reviews =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Conséquences.**

Avant de commencer la suite, je voulais remercier encore une fois les gens qui ont ajoutés cette histoire dans leur favories ou qui m'ont ajouté moi, maintenant petites réponses aux reviews.

**MandyNormande : **Wow, ça c'est de la review. Moi aussi je vais te dire merci, merci, merci et encore merci ^^. Contente que l'histoire te plaise, now … le nouveau chapitre =).

**Laurore : **Merci beaucoup =).

Bonne lecture =)

Cette nuit, comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était, Jane la reconduisit chez elle pas trop tard ; Une fois devant sa porte, elle le regarda, un peu hésitante, incertaine quant à la suite. Lisbon n'était pas sûre de qu'elle devait faire ni s'il attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Avait-il quelque chose en tête ? Attendait-il quelque chose d'elle ? Alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, prête à passer en mode … , il l'arrêta en posant son index sur sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas parce-que nous savons où nous allons que nous devons y aller en courant … »

Il lui donna un rapide baiser, posant sa main sur sa joue, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille le plus doux des aux revoirs.

« Bonne nuit Teresa. Je te verrais demain … Juste ici, un peu plus tard. »

Alors qu'il rejoignait sa voiture, il continuait de marcher la tête tournée vers elle, et Lisbon, qui souriait toujours comme une fillette, incapable de retenir ses émotions, ne bougea pas avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue. Une fois rentrée, son dos appuyée contre sa porte, deux choses lui vinrent à l'esprit : elle était contente de pouvoir le revoir dans quelques heures (lui épargnant les incessantes questions après un premier rencard : est ce que je dois l'appeler ou attendre qu'il le fasse en premier ? Et si je n'appelais pas ? Et s'il ne rappelais pas ?) et, elle ne savait pas comment cacher la récente découverte de ses sentiments pour le beau blond.

Pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'y penser durant tout le reste de la nuit, ce qui d'ailleurs s'est passé. Le fait est que dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait ou revivait les évènements de la journée passée qui l'avait troublée, et Annie et Tony les rendait dix fois pire. Si elle ne pensait pas à lui, à la journée qu'ils avaient passés ou à lui comme un héros de ses romans, alors elle se voyait mariée avec lui, ou alors ils avaient un enfant blond aux yeux verts, elle voyait Patrick s'occuper de leur enfant dans ses bras musclés, assis à ses côtés sur le lit d'hôpital, et elle, faisait partie de ces femmes qui deviennent magnifique pendant leur grossesse …

« Non ! »

Lisbon se parlait à elle-même, secouant sa tête pour faire sortir ses pensées. Elle avait assez de problèmes dans le présent pour ne pas s'embarquer dans un monde de fantaisie où ils fonderaient une famille libre du mal de cette Terre, comme s'il rien d'autre ne comptait.

Et puis, elle avait un autre problème, qui n'était pas si petit … Quand Rigsby et Van Pelt lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait du leur dire d'arrêter, même si elle ne le voulait pas : elle savait que les deux étaient assez professionnels pour le garder sous silence et que cela n'interfère pas dans leur travail, mais malheureusement, les règles sont les règles, et Hightower la détestait déjà bien assez, sans que deux membres de son équipe ne respectent pas la règle de non-fraternisation. Domage, ils étaient déjà quatre membres à avoir brisé cette règle. Jane et elle allaient le garder secret le plus longtemps possible, mais elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, ils seraient forcés de partager cette nouvelle. Franchement, elle était impatiente de pouvoir le dire à tout le monde, même si c'est surtout pour que ses frères arrêtent de lui organiser des rencards. En plus, elle avait ce sentiment dans le ventre qui lui donnait envie de crier au monde entier qu'elle était amoureuse de Patrick Jane. Souriant un peu, elle regarda la robe qui était maintenant posé sur son miroir près du mur et se rappela quand, plus jeune, elle pensait être amoureuse … Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompé. Ce qu'elle avait avec Jane, ça, c'était de l'amour.

Comme Lisbon, Jane se débattait avec lui-même, mais pour différentes raisons. Toutes les choses qu'il lui a dites, toutes les choses qu'il a fait étaient vraies ; il l'aimait et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait vraiment décidé d'abandonner sa quête de revanche. Ce n'était pas le problème, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas un problème du tout, c'était juste … bizarre. Il s'était arrêté de vivre pendant longtemps, il s'était interdit de penser à un avenir, et maintenant, il en était là, concentré de tout son coeur, à faire une chose qu'il aurait du faire des années plus tôt, une chose qu'il avait dit ne pas pouvoir, ne pas vouloir faire, …

« J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne vais pas vous oubliez. Vous avez été mon premier amour et ma fille, mais … - Il fit une pause, pendant qu'il s'agenouillait face au smiley rouge, le regardant comme il l'avait déjà fait de très nombreuses fois durand ces dernièrs années. - Je sais que c'est en partie ma faute,et je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais … je ne vous ai pas tué, maintenant je sais. Les hommes sont potentiellement mauvais, mais à la fin de la journée, ils peuvent décider de ce qu'ils vont faire de leur vie, tu peux ça de la volonté ou de la moralité … je ne vous ai pas tué. L'homme derrière le masque de RedJohn l'a fait. Il avait le choix et il a choisi de devenir un assassin. Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs, mais … - Il fit encore une pause, passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes. - Je sais que ce n'est pas juste que je sois toujours en vie et pas vous deux, mais je suis vivant, et rien ne pourra le changer. J'aime penser … j'aime penser que peu importe où vous êtes, si vous êtes quelque part et que vous m'entendez, ce dont je doute fortement, vous voudriez me voir heureux. Et Lisbon, Teresa … elle me rend heureux, plus heureux que je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble que je sois capable de la rendre heureuse aussi. »

Il recouvrit le sourire avec la peinture, et regarda les jets de peinture blanches sur le sol. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, sa veste sur son épaule, il décida que c'était quelque chose qui pouvait attendre et qu'il en avait assez fait aujourd'hui.

FINI !

Jusqu'au prochain ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ordre Du Docteur !**

Salut à toutes (ou tous) !

Désolé pour la « petite attente » mais maintenant je suis en vacances donc j'espère vous faire des suites plus souvent. En tout cas je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs auteurs favoris et qui m'ont envoyé des réviews.

Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas de moi et que je ne suis que la traductrice.

**MandyNormande :** Comment te dire …. MERCI. Lire tes reviews est un vrai plaisir =P. Continue comme ça =D ! Et bon courage pour ta thèse =).

**Ahelya :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours =).

**F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f :** Juste … MDR, vous avez toutes la même chanson en tête, je vois qu'on est plusieurs à avoir été marquée à vie par les pokémons ! C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review sur chaque chapitre, en plus des bien longues reviews. Contente que la traduction te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite en fera autant. So, enjoy =).

**Amazing-Destiny :** Merci beaucoup =).

Après leur premier rencard, Jane et Lisbon avaient établis une petite routine ; ils se comportaient toujours de la même manière au travail, avec leurs petites querelles, Jane étant Jane, agaçant les autres et se chamaillant avec les autres (apparemment, ils étaient devenus de plutôt bons acteurs à force de renier leurs sentiments), même Jane avait gardé son alliance pour ne pas alerter les sens innés de Van Pelt. Mais, parfois, quand personne ne les regardaient, on pouvait voir des regards appuyés, ils se frôlaient la main lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Par moment, Jane se couchait sur le canapé dans le bureau de Lisbon, ou laissait sa précieuse petite amie s'asseoir sur la sienne ; plusieurs fois déjà, il était entré dans son bureau et, après avoir fermé les stores, lui volait un baiser passionné …

Puis, à la fin de la journée, ils s'attendaient et ils sortaient dîner quelque part, ou chez elle, et ils parlaient, ils parlaien, ils parlaient. Se disant tout, s'ouvrant totalement.

Ceci, dura un mois, avant que quelque chose ne vienne tout gâcher : ce jour-là, tout changea.

Pour la deuxième fois en un mois, Lisbon se retrouva dans le même hôpital, même si cette fois la situation était différente, tout comme son attitude. La dernière fois, elle était excitée par la naissance de son neveu, aujourd'hui, elle était inquiète pour Jane.

Debout au bout du lit, les bras croisés, elle regardait le docteur finir de mettre en place l'attelle, qui recouvrait une bonne partie de sa jambe droite. Il était incroyable, comme pouvait-il la regarder comme une enfant, alors qu'il était celui qui n'avait pas écouté ses ordres ? Elle lui avait dit de rester dans la voiture, que ce mec était dangereux, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté et avait décidé d'aller vérifier lui-même (parce-qu'apparemment, le fait qu'elle soit dans la police depuis plus de 10 ans signifiait qu'elle n'était pas capable d'être prudente, surtout quand elle avait un gilet pare balles !), ce qui au final, lui a valu d'être hospitalisé après que l'homme se soit précipité sur lui pour les ralentir. Il se retrouvait avec une jambe cassée et un mois de béquilles (et ça seulement s'il va mieux, sinon le docteur leur avait parlé d'une chirurgie).

« M. Jane va avoir besoin d'aide pendant un certain temps ; sa jambe droite ne doit pas toucher le sol pendant 20 jours, tant qu'il a son plâtre. Il va devoir utiliser les béquilles pendant un mois et ce dès qu'il sera libre, s'il ne veut pas prendre de risques pour ses muscles ; il va devoir faire de la physiothérapie, je dirais pour 4 à 5 heures par semaines. » – Le docteur, un homme blond, une petite quarantaine, Jesse Travis, regardait Lisbon, lui donnant quelques papiers – « Ce sont les médicaments qu'il va devoir prendre ; une injection toutes les 24 heures, de préférence en soirée, pour aider la circulation sanguine. Elle doit être faites dans l'estomac, donc il pourra les faire lui même, pendant trois semaines » – Travis s'arrêta un instant en la voyant confuse et silencieuse. – « Je pensais que … il a dit … »

« Ouai, c'est ma petite amie. Je suis son homme, vous voyez ? Elle est à moi, moi, moi, tout à moi ! N'est-ce pas Lisbon ? Tu es ma Terrie personnel. » – Grinçant comme un drogué, il se tourna vers le docteur, le pointant du doigt – « Vous savez, j'aimerais m'échapper à Vegas et me marier avec elle mais je sais qu'elle paniquerait si je lui demandais, alors je garde ça pour moi ... »

« Doux Seigneur, vous lui avez donné combien de calmants ? »

Dès qu'elle comprit la situation, elle se calma un peu et ressentit une autre peur, celle qu'elle ressentait souvent pour lui, et courut jusqu'à son lit, massant son front, comme s'il était un bébé malade. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il était trop relaxé et qu'il gémissait beaucoup trop dans ses bras pour que ce ne soit que les effets de la drogue

« Jane, il te suffisait de me demander de l'aide pour un momen ! »

« Bien, je ne pouvais pas risquer un refus, donc j'ai essayé une approche différente, et puisque je sais que tu ne t'en offusquera pas … »

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, et, murmurant un « tu es incroyable ! », elle prit les papiers et sortit de la chambre, rejoignant ses collègues à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Comment va-t'il ? » Lui demanda Van Pelt, préoccupée.

« Il a une jambe cassée et doit emménager avec quelqu'un pour quelques semaines, et, apparemment, son docteur a décidé qu'il était de mon ressort de prendre soin de lui, comme toujours » – Toujours en colère, elle donna l'ordonnance à Grace avant de se retourner pour retourner dans la chambre – « Van Pelt, ça te dérangerais d'aller me chercher ça, Rigsby, va à son hôtel et prends toutes ses affaires. »

« Oui, Boss, mais, où va t'on … » – Le pauvre homme semblait avoir oublié ce que venait de dire Lisbon et pour être honnête, il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Bien sûr, elle aimait Jane (même si elle ne le montrait pas devant les autres) et, même avant de devenir sa petite amie, elle se préoccupait beaucoup de lui, mais maintenant qu'il allait venir vivre avec elle, pour un mois entier, à prendre soin de lui … Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée ; ils n'avaient pas encore passé ce degré d'intimité, et maintenant, … Pourquoi Rigsby la regardait-il comme ça, et pourquoi approchait-il sa main de son front ? – « Boss, est-ce que tout va bien, vous êtes toute rouge … Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas de fièvre ? »

« Rigsby, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ! » – Dit-elle calmement mais avec cette nuance de colère froide dans la voix pratiquement habituelle pour elle, mais qui d'habitude était dirigé contre Jane, pendant qu'elle éloignait, la main de son agent, d'elle. – « S'il y a quelqu'un pour qui il faut s'inquiéter, c'est Jane, puisqu'il a failli se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête. Maintenant » – Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les regardant, aussi calme que possible, essayant de ne pas penser aux prochains jours. – « Cela vous déragerait-il de faire ce que je viens de vous demander. »

Rigsby et Van Pelt regardèrent leur boss un peu apeuré et partirent, tournant parfois la tête dans sa direction pour voir si elle les regardait toujours ; seul Cho était toujours à ses côtés, regardant son chef avec la même expression neutre que d'habitude. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de rejoindre Rigsby pour l'aider et dit à Lisbon trois mots, trois mots qui lui firent froncer le nez et frissonner « Il était temps. ».

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre, toujours choquée, Jane redressa ses sourcils ironiquement dès qu'il vit dans quel état elle se trouvait. Lui souriant, elle redressa les épaules et murmura un « Non » silencieux dans sa tête.

« Alors, prêt pour rentrer ? Si tu te comportes mal, je te laisse sur le canapé ! »

« Nah, tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser sur le canapé. » – Il était si sûr de lui, le ton tellement haineux de Jane était de retour, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les voir – « Tu vas me donner la chambre d'ami, ou peut-être que si tu es assez courageuse, la tienne. Evidemment, dans ce cas, nous serions dans le même lit. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un gentleman avec quelques valeurs, et je ne vais pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, bien que je ne pense pas que tu puisses me résister plus longtemps. Ou que tu ne me forces pas à coucher avec toi. »

Alors qu'il la regardait avec son sourire malicieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner encore une fois ; ou alors c'était juste l'effet de sa voix basse et rauque, ajouté aux lignes que dessinaient ses doigts sur son bras.

D'instinct, Lisbon sut qu'elle allait vivre les 3 semaines les plus longues de sa vie, 3 semaines qui, elle en était sûre, allaient être inoubliables et changer sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**La nurse de Jane**

**Amazing-Destiny : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

**MandyNormande :** Mdr, voilà la suite tout de suite pour me faire pardonner mon retard sur le chapitre d'avant. Mais je t'assure que tu n'avais pas besoin d'employer tous ces moyens ^^. Enfin bref, j'espère que t'aimeras cette partie aussi car pour moi c'est un des meilleurs chapitres ^^.

JOUR 1 :

« Tu sais que tu es chanceux que ma chambre d'ami soit au rez-de-chaussée. » Térésa sourit un peu alors qu'elle le laissa à l'intérieur comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines lorsque son Sancta Sanctorum était devenu aussi celui de Jane ; Même s'il avait ses béquilles, il avait besoin de son aide, ainsi elle se retrouvait à marcher avec un homme bien plus grand qu'elle, qui était appuyé contre son corps, et chose étrange, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Dans cette position, elle pouvait sentir son parfum, cet aftershave particulier dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom dont, même les médicaments et l'hôpital n'avait pas été capable d'effacer.

Il s'effondra sur le sofa, et avant qu'elle ne puisse aller à sa voiture chercher quelques objets, il la saisit par la taille et la força à s'allonger à son côté, son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Précautionneusement et toujours souriante, elle cacha sa tête dans son tee shirt, inspirant et expirant, placidement, pendant que Jane était occupé à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Patrick ? » Sa voix était à moitié endormie.

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Tu prends toujours la chambre d'ami » Elle lui sourit et rigola avant de sortir chercher ses affaires.

JOUR2 :

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Lisbon t'a menacé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu peux toujours venir habiter chez l'un de nous si tu as le moindre problème et ... »

Jane réprima son rire en voyant Grace être tellement .. inquiète et protectrice, tandis que, dans la cuisine, Lisbon roulait des yeux. Seigneur, si seulement ils savaient la vraie raison de son emménagement avec elle …

« Je ne suis pas aussi méchante ! » Lisbon criait depuis la cuisine, les mains autour de la bouche, furieuse, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait alors qu'elle préparait le thé pour l'équipe, qui avait pris quelques heures pour rendre visite au « pauvre homme ».

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que peut-être, s'il ... »

« Nous avons été là assez longtemps – Cho prit la parole en se levant du canapé et lança un regard à Van Pelt qui, même s'il était neutre comme toujours, semblait l'avoir un peu ébranlée – Désolée de vous avoir dérangée, Boss, Jane on se verra quand on se verra. » Sans attendre Lisbon, il sortit, Rigsby et Van Pelt sur ses pieds, et, soudainement, alors que Jane grimaçait, elle frissonna : le « Il était temps » d'il y a quelques jours plus tôt voulait vraiment dire ce qu'elle avait peur qu'il signifie... (NDLR : Outch, je crains que ce ne soit pas très français, ça ! ^^)

JOUR 4 :

« Je pense qu'on devrait regarder un film et manger du pop-corn. »

Les jours précédents, Jane avait passé la majorité du temps à dormir, petit cadeau des médicaments qu'on lui avait donné à l'hôpital et que son corps n'avait pas encore métabolisé, et à jouer au sudoku sur son sofa. Lisbon venait juste de quitter la cuisine avec une tasse de café et une du thé qu'il affectionnait quand elle le vit, occupé à regarder les DVD sur l'étagère où était posé la TV aussi.

« Patrick, tu ne dois pas rester debout ! ». Lisbon cria alors qu'elle le forçait à bouger, au moins, jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche.

« Techniquement, le médecin a dit que je ne devais pas utiliser ma jambe blessée, pas que je ne devais pas rester debout. » – Il fit une pause et prit ses mains dans les siennes, il la regarda dans les yeux, sérieux – « Ma chère Térésa, tu aurais du me prévenir que tu étais une ventouse. »

« Tu sais, Patrick, » – Lisbon se faisait aguicheuse alors qu'elle prenait un DVD et le mettait dans le lecteur – « il y a plusieurs scènes dans The Wedding Date qui sont assez chaudes … »

Quand le film toucha à sa fin, ils tombèrent rapidement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la même position où s'était trouvée Lisbon quelques jours plus tôt. Jane se réveilla le lendemain, se sentant frais et relaxé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un certain temps, incapable de se souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait mais conscient qu'il était vraiment bon … Lisbon était toujours dans ses bras, souriant contre son épaule, rêvant d'un enfant blond aux yeux verts … et ce n'était pas Tony.

JOUR 5 :

« Térésa, Térésa, Térésa, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me dire non toute la journée ... »

« Pour être complètement honnête, Patrick – Déjà sur le pas de la porte, prête à aller au bureau, elle se retourna. – C'était mon idée. Amuse-toi avec toi-même. Contrairement à toi, mon cher, – Elle lui envoya un baiser en l'air. – j'ai du travail qui m'attend et je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler pour me porter malade et m'occuper de toi. »

« Mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour prendre ma douche. – Il ressemblait un enfant de 5 ans et elle lui sourit ironiquement, se rappelant où cela l'avait mené la dernière fois – Et tu te porteras malade pour me voir sans aucun vêtements ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras! » Elle rigola en sortant de la maison.

« Elle sait qu'elle ne me résistera pas, quand elle me verra nu, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas m'aider avec la douche … » Il parla plus pour lui-même, avec un sourire satisfait, alors qu'il faisait le chemin jusqu'à la douche. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver mais ce n'était pas une grosse affaire d'essayer de séduire sa petite amie, non ? »

JOUR 8 :

Lisbon était rentré chez elle avec l'idée de prendre un bon bain bain chaud, une tasse de thé (Et oui, Jane avait réussi à transmettre son goût pour ce breuvage à une accro de la caféine comme elle), et une bonne nuit de sommeil (ou, au mois, elle aurait essayé de dormir) ; Définitivement, quand elle arriva chez elle à 11 heures du soir, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir les lumières de sa cuisine allumée et aucune trace de Jane en vue. La bonne chose était que le verrou était toujours en place, donc personne n'était entré chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter …

« Patrick, où es-tu ? – Elle cria, marchant précautionneusement à l'intérieur ; elle avait déjà l'arme au poing, prête à tirer, au cas où, quand elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva ce qu'elle, ou plutôt qui, elle cherchait. Jane était par terre, apparemment, il avait du tomber et n'avait pas été capable de se relever – Jane … ? »

Elle remit son arme dans son encoche, les mains sur les hanches, clairement ennuyée : son regard était un signe assez clair. Le fait qu'elle l'appelle Jane et pas Patrick en était un autre qui montrait bien à quel point elle était énervée.

« Je voulais juste te faire à dîner, mais après, je suis tombé … » Lisbon sourit et une fois qu'elle eut pris deux assiettes des pâtes maintenant froides (bien qu'elle savait que les pâtes qu'il avait préparé était bonnes, même froide), elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et lui donna une assiette en souriant. « Plus jamais, Patrick, promets. »

« Si tu veux. » Il lui répondit avec le même sourire, lui donnant un de ces rapides baisers qui trembler ses genoux.

JOUR 10 :

Après presque une semaine entière sans pouvoir dormir, elle abandonna.

Les premiers jours, elle pensait que c'était dû au travail. Peut-être que la violence, les meurtres et les abus la rattrapaient … mais elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaire particulières en ce moment et avait compris d'où le problème venait : tout avait commencé quand elle avait dormi avec Jane. Après avoir passé encore une bonne heure à rouler dans son lit, elle se leva, furieuse contre elle-même et mortifié, et, son oreiller en main, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant dormir du côté gauche du lit (même célibataire, elle avait toujours choisi, même dans son lit, le droit) et, marchant sur la pointe des pieds le plus silencieusement possible, alla jusqu'à son côté du lit.

Elle venait à peine de se mettre sous les couvertures qu'elle sentit un bras la saisir et la rapprocher de son torse, se tournant pour être face à face, elle sourit et lui fit un rapide baiser, puis elle s'endormit dans la même position que quelques jours plus tôt.

JOUR 11 – MATINEE :

« Jane ! » Elle se mit à crier, alors qu'elle sautait du lit avec une partie de la couverture pour cacher le corps qui, malgré son pyjama, lui semblait trop exposé.

Il eut un sourire narquois, et ne bougea pas du lit, les mains derrière la tête.

« Allez, c'est juste une chose matinale … »

« Une chose matinale est de petit-déjeuner, ça, ça, ça … »

« Je disais que c'est une normal, physiologique et automatique réponse d'un corps masculin qui se trouve pressé contre un corps féminin. – Elle quitta la pièce, rougissante et espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. – D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne te sentais pas flatté ou que tu n'appréciais pas. » Après avoir fini de crier, le visage de Jane fut frappé par un oreiller.

« Ehy, même si je suis blessé, je suis toujours un homme ... »

JOUR 11 – SOIREE :

« Regardez qui voilà, la fille prodigue ... » Il lui sourit gentiment alors qu'elle grimpait dans le lit.

« Écoute – Dit-elle, répondant à son sourire à 100 watts, le rejoignant sous les couvertures – Ne vois pas trop de choses là-dedans, OK ? Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là est que je veux dormir correctement ... »

« Donc, ce n'est pas parce-que tu me trouves irrésistible ? »

« Aucune chance. » Elle lui sourit et pour abréger la discussion l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

JOUR 15 :

« Serait-ce un de mes tee-shirts ? »

Avec un sourire disant « Je suis sexy et je le sais », elle marcha vers son « côté » du lit, et une fois sous les couvertures, fit ce qu'il avait fait la première nuit, elle s'appuya contre son torse comme si c'était un oreiller, extrêmement proche.

« J'ai plus de pyjamas. »

« Et tu as décidé de prendre un de mes tee-shirts ? » Il se renfrogna un peu. Il aimait définitivement les frissons qu'il avait mais pas en ce moment, quand il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Ils sont confortables. »

« Est-ce que tu réalises que mettre un tee-shirt de son homme est la chose la plus sexy que puisse faire une femme ? »

« Sérieusement, Patrick, a quel point me penses-tu inexpérimentée ? » Elle l'embrassa rapidement, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois déjà, seulement, cette fois, c'était lui qui avait les genoux qui tremblaient.

« OK, j'ai compris, j'ai compris, tu es toujours dérangée par ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, mais tu sais, ça ne va vraiment arranger nos affaires … »

« Cela t'embarrasses ? »

« Un peu, oui »

« Donc j'ai atteins mon but. »

JOUR 16 :

« Tu sais, tu sembles … – Rigsby avait encore une fois rendu visite à Jane, et, alors qu'il l'observait attentivement, il fit une pause, l'air perplexe en constatant l'expression rêveuse de son ami – tu sembles réposé. Je pensais que tu souffrais d'insomnie. »

« Bien, tu sais, les effets secondaires des analgésiques … – Il mentait, espérant que Rigsby n'avait pas remarqué le regard lancé à Térésa, qui prenait son café dans la cuisine. – Parfois, ils peuvent vous tuer … »

« Je paris que tu as pris une dose pouvant assomer un mammouth. »

« Ouai, une dose assomante, définitivement … »

JOUR 19 :

Avant qu'ellle ne s'endorme, Teresa lui dit quelques mots, pendant qu'il la tenait dans une étreinte, pensant qu'il était déjà partis dans le monde de Morphée.

« T'avoir à la maison va me manquer, Patrick. » Elle embrasse son épaule nue, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et c'était probablement la plus honnête déclaration qu'elle lui avait faîte le concernant.

JOUR 20 – MATINEE :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être débarassé de toi ! Je pense que nous devrions le fêter. – Elle lui sourit alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital, Jane aidé d'une cane. – Je vais retrouver la totale possession de ma maison adorée. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter pour le bain, a quel point je dois me couvrir ; Je vais pouvoir revenir au café ! » Souriant, il secoua la tête, sachant très bien ce que signifiaient les 20 dernièrs jours pour tous les deux, plus spécialement les 20 dernières nuits.

JOUR 21 – MATINEE :

Jane venait de rentrer chez lui après une petite marche, et, vérifiant son répondeur, il remarqua un message. Souriant, il pressa le bouton replay et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré pour bien apprécier le message.

_Patrick, rappelle-moi, il faut qu'on parle._

Il composa son numéro, toujours souriant, et un joyeux, content, réel et apaisant sourire.

« Ehy – Il dit doucement, entendant sa voix endormie. – Je viens d'avoir ton message, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

_Comment étais ta nuit ?_

« C'était l'enfer, tu n'étais pas là. Et toi ? »

_Pareil pour moi, c'était horrible, pire que les premières nuits où tu étais chez moi, sauf que tu n'étais pas là_.

« Je sais, – Il fit une pause – tu me manques déjà. »

_Tu m'as manqué toute la nuit_. Elle lui répondit doucement.

« Térésa, quelqu'un pourrait penser que tu as un esprit tordu. » Il plaisanta.

_Oh, quand tu verras mon esprit tordu, tu vas l'adorer, Patrick _– Elle s'arrêta pour rigoler, et, pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, essayant de trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. – _Patrick, que dis-tu d'emballer tes affaires et d'emménager chez moi ?_

« Ma chère, – Il lança un regard à sa valise pas encore défaite – je suis en chemin … »


End file.
